The trouble with twins, at ARLONG PARK
by forbiddenfantasy
Summary: How is it possible that two twins Rain and Hail drive Saw Tooth Arlong mad. Well being eight and having an identical sibling has it's advantages. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"ARLONG GOES MAD" ;))

"ARLONG GOES MAD" ;))

chapter one: Rain and Hail

To the reader: ( this story takes place in the same village Nami grew up in, but the time setting is four years after Arlong and his crew arrive. Nami is out exploring while this story happens.)

On an island in the east blue, there was a small village called Kokoyashi. In the village were two special children. They were, Rain and her twin brother Hail. On a sunny may afternoon, the twins were playing catch in the village. The villagers were setting out the monthly tribute that went to Arlong and his crew. Arlong and his men were fishmen pirates from the Grand Line. They had invaded the island four years ago, when the twins were only four years old. " Catch Rain!" shouted Hail as he tossed the small round ball to his sister. He laughed as Rain missed the toss and ran after the ball. Rain grinned at her brother. "Nice throw. See if you can catch this one." Rain said and threw the ball high over her brother's head. Hail laughed and started to run after the ball. "Whoa!" he said coming to a abrubt stop. The ball had landed on the ground right at the feet of one of Arlong's men. Rain walked up besides her brother. The villager's watched nervously as the fishman bent over and picked up the ball. "Um… can we please have our ball back?" asked Hail not even flinching under the fishman's gaze. "OH? This is your ball? (Smek) Here." The fishman said holding out the ball. Hail reached out to grab it but the fishman quickly gave the ball a squeeze, causing the ball to pop. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Stupid human brat. (Smek)" the fishman laughed. Rain silently followed behind the fishman as he collected the money from the villigers. Hail mean while had grabbed his baseball bat and hid behind a house. Rain tapped the fishman's back. "Huh? What'd ya want brat?(Smek) Get outta the way before I" He had begun. WHAM!! Rain swiftly kicked him inbetween the legs. The fishman grunted and looked crossly down at Rain. Hail ran up behind him and hit him as hard as he could on the back of the head. "Why ya little damn monkey's! (Smek) I'm gonna let Arlong deal with ya's. I'm sure he would like some entertainment before killin ya brats." With this said the fishman grabbed Rain and Hail by their necks, and walked off towards ARLONG PARK.


	2. chapter 2

"ARLONG GOES MAD"  "ARLONG GOES MAD" 

Chapter two: "I Spy"

"your turn" said Rain to her brother, as they were carried off by the fishman. " Ok. I spy with my eyes something ugly" Hail said. "Umm… is it that rock?" guessed Rain playfully, though she knew what the real answer was. "No… it's the thing holding us." Said Hail. He and his sister burst out laughing as the fishman's face turned dark blue. "damn idiot human brats." The fishman muttered angrilly. Why the hell did he decide taking these two things to Arlong would be a good idea? These two were driving him nut's, and it had only been six minutes. Usually he was cool and calm. "finally!" the fishman said to himself as he approached ARLONG PARK. "let's see if you two will laugh when your about to die.(Smek)." Said the fishman, tightening his grip on the twin's necks. The fishman opened the huge stone door which was the entrance to the PARK. "Hey! What'd you got there Chu? Why do they look alike?" called out Hachi from the water. The whole crew looked at Chu curiously. " Yo, Chu! What're the human brats for? They do something?"said a tall muscular figure. " (Smek) Arlong-san, just thought you might get some enjoyment out of killing these two brats.(Smek)" said Chu. Hail and Rain were ignoring the Fishmen's gazes and continued to play their game. Rain looked up and saw the captain of the crew smirking at Hail and her. " Hey Hail! I Spy with my eyes, something even uglier that the guy that was holding us. (Hee-hee-hee)" Said Rain smirking right back at Arlong. " Sheesh. That's easy. It's that freaky half fish and those ugly fish freaks." Replied Hail grinning. "How dare you insult Arlong-san! You definitely will die for that" yelled the fishmen. Rain and Hail ignored them and began to make faces at one another. The fishmen stared at them. " ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US?!" the pirates yelled angrilly. "Huh?" Rain and Hail said at the same time finally looking up. The pirates groaned. Arlong however laughed at the twins. "SHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he laughed slapping his knee. "What's wrong with him?" Hail asked. "I think he's lost his mind" replied Rain. "What mind?" Hail siad grinning. "Oh yeah! Hee-hee. Good point!" Rain said. Both twins burst out laughing while pointing at the pirate captain. " I'm bored" complained Rain. Hail thought for a minute before reaching into his pocket. "I think we've had enough fun here. I'll put theese goons to sleep so we can go" Hail said and pulled out his harmonica. The fishmen all looked at Hail and laughed. "A HARMONICA!? HAHAHAHAHAHA" they laughed. Hail grinned, put the harmonica to his lips and began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

ARLONG GOES MAD  ARLONG GOES MAD 

Chapter three: "Now you see me, now you don't!"

(ok… one thing about the twins… Hail can disappear for about five minutes and then pop up some where near by. You'll find out Rain's talent later)

Hail began to play his harmonica. Rain giggled as she realized what Hail was going to do. "This is gonna be fun" she said clapping her hands. "What's he tryin to do? he can't do anyth" Chu began but stopped. "HEY! HE DISAPPEARED!" someone shouted. The harmonica's music had stopped and not a sound was heard except for Rain's giggles. Chu ran up to Rain, grabbed her by her neck and began to shake her. "WHERE'D HE GO!? TELL US NOW BITCH!" Chu demanded. Rain shrugged. "here I am!" Hail shouted appering next to a pole. The fishmen ran at him, but Hail disapeared again,and poped up behind a fishman, then on the roof, on a table, and then he disappeared. Suddenly Rain pointed over at Arlong. Arlong turned his head in the direction Rain was pointing. Nothing was there.

That's when he felt something poke him. He looked the other way. A stick was floating in the air. "heh, heh, poked ya!" came a voice. "Hahahahahaha! Nice one Hail!" shouted Rain as her brother continued poking Arlong.

Unfortunantly for Hail, Hachi had walked over and (randomly guessing where Hail was), dumped water all over Hail. Hail's figure appeared. "heh, heh…Bye!" he stammered, then yelled and began to run, but slipped in a puddle, and fell right into the Saw Tooth's lap.

(if you were paying attention to the story, Hail (facing forwards)is to Arlong's right, so when Hachi comes up behind Hail, Hail (being an eight year old) goes running forward into Arlong.) "That's an interesting talent. Unfortunantly I don't like being poked. NOW WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE THESE TWO TO THE DUNGEON. I'll deal wit'em later." Arlong demanded. The twins were taken into a small stone hut. " Stupid Humans" laughed some of the fish men as they threw the kids in and locked the iron door. "That was funny! laughed Hail. Rain smiled. "ok. It's my turn to have some fun." She said as she reached into her pocket.

(ok I know that the kids haven't annoyed Arlong yet, but the next chapter… well let's just say NEVER Ever (unless you're used to doing these things) try doing these things at home. Or at school.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Arlong goes mad"

"Arlong goes mad"

chapter four "Doodle's"

Rain pulled out a small notepad and pencil. "What should I draw?" Rain asked Hail. "I know! Draw a tv." Begged Hail. Rain slowly and carefully began to sketch a tv. When she finished she touch the picture. POOF! A small tv appeared in front of her. Hail turned it on. "Umm… where's the remote?" asked Hail. Rain drew a remote to go with the tv, and a plug outlet along with some anttenna's for the tv. Once that was all set up, Hail put the tv on Kidelodeon. "WHO LIVES IN AN COCONUT UNDER THE SEA? SPONGE BILL TRIANGLE PANTS!" the show's theme song sang. Rain and Hail sang along with the lyrics. " HEY WHATS GOING ON IN THERE? " boomed a voice. The cell door opened a little and a fishman stuck his head in. "we're watching tv" replied Hail. "Oh, ok" said the fishman said and shut the door. (ten second's later) "HOLD UP! TV? HEY!WHO PUT A TV IN THE DUNGEON?" the fishman yelled. "Tv?" repeated Arlong confused. "There's a tv in the dungeon, lord Arlong. Arlong got up and made his way over to the dungeon door. He could hear the sounds from a tv. He undid the lock to the door, and opened the door. The twins were sitting on the floor watching a small tv. " WHERE DID YOU GET THAT TV?" asked Arlong. The twins were to glued to the television to hear him. Arlong frowned and picked up the tv and threw it out of then dugeon. "HEY WE WEREN'T FINISHED WATCHING THAT" complained Rain. "Oh yes you are." Said Arlong. "Hey Rain. What's blue,smells, and thinks he's all that?" asked Hail grinning. "NO MORE JOKES!" yelled Arlong becoming agitated with the twins. "Oh... i think he's angry" said Rain winking at her brother. "NO, YA THINK?" growled Arlong. "now where did you two brats get that television?"demanded Arlong. " I drew it" said Rain stubbernly. "Yeah right. If that's true then two plus two equals four." Said the octopus fishman." Hachi, you idiot! two plus two DOES equal four!!" shouted the fishmen. Arlong turned his attention back to the twins, but they were gone! "HEY! what does this thingy do?" came a voice behind the group of fishmen. The pirates turned around. CRASH!! "oop's" said Rain grinning. At her feet was a broken mini staue of Arlong.


End file.
